


You Love Me?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Luke Alvez - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“I’m so nervous,” Spencer said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet on the front porch of Luke’s parents’ house. After nearly four months together, they finally found time off from work so that he could meet Luke’s parents. “What if your parents hate me?”

“Why would they hate you?” Luke laughed, knocking once again on the door to his childhood home. “They invited you over. They know about you. They know how much I like you, so why would they hate you.” If he knew his parents, his father was asleep on the recliner in the living room and his mother was now walking from the back of the house to open the door for them. “Just breathe,” he said, placing a steady hand on his boyfriend’s chest. Spencer grabbed Luke’s hand, attempting to take his advice. “They’re gonna love you.”

Suddenly, the door swung open - a short woman with beautiful brown skin and a mass of brown hair opened the door. “Luke!” she greeted, wrapping him in a mama bear hug. “My baby, how are you?”

“I’m good, mama,” he laughed, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. “Let me guess? Is dad asleep inside on the recliner?”

“You know you’re father so well,” she laughed, turning towards Spencer who was practically sweating buckets in his place. “And you must be Spencer,” she said, clasping her hands together in joy. “Luke has told me so much about you. It’s so nice to meet you.” She leaned in and instead of taking Spencer’s outstretched hand, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re so different than Luke’s previous boyfriends,” she said, before being interrupted by Luke’s exclamation of embarrassment. “And that’s a good thing.”

“Enough of that mom,” Luke said, coaxing her into the living room. “You think dad is gonna wake up anytime soon?” Luke, his mother and Spencer looked toward Luke’s father, who was sound asleep on the recliner, snoring louder than a Boeing 747.

With a short laugh, Luke’s mother turned around. “It doesn’t look like it. He had a bad night’s sleep. I’m gonna give him a little while longer. Why don’t we go to the dining room table and you can tell me all about yourself Spencer? I need to get to know the man my son talks about so much.”

Spencer smiled widely. “That’s the second time you’ve said that,” he said, looking at Luke’s mother. The he turned toward Luke. “You talk about me a lot, huh?” he said confidently.

“Shut up,” Luke blushed.

Luke’s mother seemed to like the interactions between them “Oh my god, you got him to blush! My baby doesn’t blush.” Spencer pulled the chair out from the table for Luke’s mother, doing the same for his boyfriend before walking around the to other side of the dining room table.

“So, Spencer,” his mother started, “Luke says you’re a genius, but he can’t even remember all the degrees you have.”

“Well,” Spencer started, feeling much more comfortable about Luke’s mother. His father was another thing because he was still asleep, but his mother already seemed to like him. “I graduated high school when I was 12 and started college then. I have B.A.s in psychology, sociology and philosophy, a Ph.D. in chemistry and engineering and a Ph.D. in mathematics from Caltech. I can also read 20,000 words a minute and have an IQ of 187.”

“Oh thank god you found a smart one this time,” his mother exclaimed, “the last two were big and dumb and just nice enough. Not like you, you held the chair out for me like a gentleman, I like you.” Spencer flashed a giant smile her way and then towards Luke.

All of a sudden, a giant snore resonated through the living room and dining room. Apparently, Luke’s father had snored himself awake. “I’m so sorry,” he said as he shuffled into the dining room. “I had a horrible night.” He reached his out to Spencer, a warm, sleepy smile adorning his leathered face. “It’s nice to meet you Spencer.”

“Hey? What about me?” Luke asked. “I get nothing? No hello from my father?” Then he turned around to his son, clasping his arms around him and patting him on the back. 

“How’s the job treating you, son?” he wondered. Luke hadn’t been able to talk to his family much since he’d started. Work was busy and then on top of that, Luke was trying to help Spencer through his own mother’s illness. This was the first couple of days in a row they had off in quite a while.

“I enjoy it about as much as one can enjoy hunting down the scum of the earth,” he replied.

Luke’s mother returned from the kitchen where she’d poured drinks and looked toward her husband. “Honey, this young man has three bachelor’s degrees and two Ph.D.s. Our son found a smart one.”

“Not like the last two,” his father said, rolling his eyes toward Spencer. Spencer couldn’t wait to grill Luke about his last two boyfriends. 

For the next couple of hours, Spencer and Luke’s parents talked a lot - getting to know each other, while Luke sat by and marveled at his boyfriend. After feeling nervous all morning, he was sitting here with his parents like he was an expert at meeting the parents.

Finally, after dinner and dessert, it was time for Spencer and Luke to head out. It was the end of their few days off and tomorrow they would have to be back at work. When Luke and his father excused themselves to separate bathrooms in the house, his mother gave Spencer another big hug. “Just so you know, honey. Luke has told me about your mother.” Spencer’s faced dropped - it’s not that he thought they didn’t know, he just hated thinking about it. “If you feel like you need anything, or you need a mother to talk to, you just give me a call. Anyone my boy loves is good by me.”

Spencer gave her a hug back, thanking her for the kind words and promising her that he would end up taking her up on her offer at some point in the near future. “Ready to go?” Luke said, grabbing Spencer’s hand.

“Yea, I’m all good.” He turned to Luke’s parents and thanked them one more time for having him over. 

“You feel better?” Luke asked. “You seemed like a natural with them.”

Spencer tightened his grip on Luke’s hand, thinking of the words his mother had said earlier. “So, your mom said ‘anyone my boy loves is good by me,’” he looked over smiling. “You love me?”


End file.
